Klonoa Returns: Metal Evil
by nulyak
Summary: A special of Klonoa Returns. When Klonoa is framed for taking the Gem of Discord, Lolo,Sorrow, and Leorina try to break him out. Klonoa soon tries to find out who framed him! What does Leorina have to do with this?Sorrow's past revealed. Finished!
1. The Maker, The Weapon, and the Gem!

Guide: " " Normal speech. _" " Thoughts/flashback_

The Kingdom of Discord. A place where the fighting never stopped. Violence was the only answer. Or so they thought. Did they love it? Was it because of the territory? No one knew. They say it started when the sun set over the town. A machine was made for protection but soon it was used for the wrong purpose. The town fought against the Maker as he was called. Soon violence just continued…

The Maker had a son and his son had a great great granddaughter named Leo or rather Leorina. Little did Leorina know that she would cause one of the biggest wars after a year she start the next great battle for Lunetea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lolo's house: Dinning Room

"Poor one on me Toushi-sama!" Klonoa yelled. He held out a glass that was quickly filled with a drink. "Lolo, want a little?" Toushi suggested. He waved the jug of 30+ (An alcoholic beverage that Klonoa drank to fight Sorrow).

"No way! As a priestess it wouldn't be right," Lolo argued. Lolo got up from her seat.

The room was lit with candles that emitted a neon light like glow of all the colors. The table was wooden; covered with table cloth with a golden pattern on it. Plates were on the table, left with crumbs of roast beef, chicken, salad, and sauce.

Leorina was in a corner drinking a martini. "You know Lolo," she began. Her hair was long and her bangs were cut so that you could see her eyes. "I think you should try it. I mean I'm sort of a priestess and look at me."

Lolo shook her head. "Nope… plus I'm under age and so are all of you except Toushi-sama."

Toushi laughed heartily. "Yeah! So what?" Toushi was apparently drunk.

Lolo shook her head. "This may be the worst Lunetea Peace Day in the history of Lunetea."

"Lolo-chan, this is the second one! Don't be a drag…" Klonoa said. He wasn't drunk yet.

Leorina laughed a bit. She stopped and walked to the table. "Reminds me of when I was a P-I-R-A-T-E!"

"Yeah!" Klonoa said. He had just got drunk. "Remember you were such a jerk! You still are!"

Leorina didn't laugh. "HEY! I was a genius and misunderstood. I could build ships, monsters, I even built that Metal Klono-…no-no….I mean yeah I made a lot of stuff." Leorina looked nervous.

The rest of the gang looked at Leorina. She started to walk towards the door.

"Well I've had fun….yeah…I'll be seeing you." Leorina said. "Hasta la vista." Leorina sprinted out of the door quickly.

"What's up with the lady?" Toushi asked. The rest of the gang nudged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Lolo's House.

Leorina was walking along side the Sea of Tears. The water was rushing against the sand. She wasn't wearing any shoes. The chill of the sea rushed over her feet.

"I hope it doesn't awake…" Leorina said to herself.

What was "It". What did Leorina do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kingdom of Discord.: Underground Base (Not in the game)

It was dark in the damp room. Wires were all over the floor and a light bulb glowed blue in the darkness. There was a platform in the middle of the room. Something was on it. The wires covered and wrapped the item.

There was a computer beside the platform. There was a graph of whatever was on the platform. There was a bar on the screen.

"LIFE PROCESS: COMPLETE." The computer glowed green. A picture of Klonoa's Ring was on the screen.

The item on the platform arose. It's red eyes were glowing in the darkness making it look evil. They turned yellow and then the item looked up at the ceiling.

"My mission," The item said. It's voice was cold as ice and robotic. "Steal the Gem of Discord, then destroy the Kingdom of Discord."

What could be going on? What is this weapon? What is the Gem of Discord?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day:

Klonoa was walking with Lolo in the Kingdom of Discord. Lolo had dragged Klonoa along to shop for cloths. Klonoa was in his black suit, he didn't have his alcohol just in case for emergences. The magical ring was in his pocket.

They were in a store called Priestess Chick. It had security cameras and cloths everywhere. A security guard was at the front. As Klonoa walked in the Security guard eyed the ring, the Klonoa's cloths.

"OH! This shirt is so cute! Don't you think Klonoa-kun?" Lolo turned around to look at Klonoa.

Klonoa blushed at the shirt. It would be tight to her body. It was pink and said "I don't bite".

"Uh…." Klonoa blushed more and whistled a bit. "Well I think it's um…"

Lolo got closer to Klonoa. "Yeah?"

Klonoa backed up. "Well, I think I like it as much as I would like something locked up in a vault that I really wanted."

Lolo laughed in happiness. "YES! I AM GOING TO BUY THIS!"

Klonoa grinned nervously. He walked backwards and ran into someone. Whoever he ran into put hand cuffs around his hands.

"You are under arrest for stealing the Gem of Discord." The Guard said.

"What do you mean? What's a gem of Discord?" Klonoa asked. He felt a shock and fell down to the ground.

"Klonoa didn't do anything! He would NEVER steal anything!" Lolo protested.

The guard coughed. He took out a shock gun and shocked Klonoa with it. Klonoa let out a blood curdling scream.

"He matches all of the description." The Guard said. "Big floppy ears, body suit tight to the skin, and a Giant Magical Ring and yellow eyes."

Lolo was stunned. "Klonoa-kun? You didn't…"

"Lolo I swear I have no idea what he's talking about!" Klonoa struggled to say before being shocked by the Shock Gun.

"_What's going on_?" Klonoa thought….


	2. Breaking Out! Lolo's Sorrow!

In the Vulcan Jail: Interrogation Chamber:

It was dark and hot in the room. There were poles at the top of the ceiling. Their was a door behind the officer. Klonoa was strapped to a chair via rope. His cap was off. Klonoa had tape on his mouth.

"Ok dirt bag where is it?" said the Officer. He had a gun in his hand, a pistol to be exact. The officer ripped the tape off.

Klonoa yelled in pain. "I don't know what're talking about-ah!" Klonoa yelled when he was shot in the leg.

The officer grinned and laughed. "I love my job…" he said. "I'll ask you one more time. Now Klonoa, if that's your real name, you can just go to jail for fifty years if you just tail the truth. Maybe I'll take a year or two off if you tell the truth! Now where is the Gem of Discord!"

Klonoa struggled to talk. His arms where bleeding from whips, guns, and even a knife. "I just don't know I swear! Please believe-AH!!!!!!!!" Klonoa yelled when he was shot near his stomach.

The officer frowned and turned around. He put the pistol in his pocket. "I'll be back for you Klonoa…I admire you fortitude though, you crook."

The officer went out the room and locked the door. From the outside he turned off the lights. It was pitch black in the room.

Klonoa P.O.V.

Why is this happening to me….I didn't do anything,….What's the Gem of Discord anyway… I don't even belong on this planet, why would I know about it?

It's so dark…in the room it's dark, outside it's dark….my life is dark….

Lolo, Leorina, Popka, and Toushi…WHY HAVEN'T THEY HELPED ME YET!

Do I not have any real friends. Are they too afraid to help me… after all I've done..! What am I saying….I sound like a selfish child….They could get in serious trouble…Maybe even a death penalty could be used to punish them…Alright Klonoa it's time to wise up and face your fears…

Normal P.O.V\

Klonoa looked around in the darkness. The magical Wind Ring shined in the darkness. It was something Klonoa could look at and be happy. Oh how he wished he could just ask the ring to come right then. He wished so hard that the Ring would just be in his hand.

Klonoa suddenly felt something circular and round in his hand. It shined in the darkness. It was familiar.

"The RING!" Klonoa almost yelled. Klonoa snickered and then charged up his energy. "Wind Saber." Klonoa whispered. He maneuvered his arm as much as he could and cut a leg of the chair. Klonoa fell on his side.

"OK, Wind Bullet Search…" Klonoa whispered. A small wind bullet emerged from the ring, emitting a blue glow. It slowly came close to the rope, thus going through it releasing Klonoa.

"yes…Alright time to bust out of here." Klonoa whispered. He charged up a weak Shot attack.

" Mini Shot," Klonoa said. He ran to the wall and bust through. There was a city street light outside.

Klonoa quickly ran out side to run away from this dark place that did him wrong.

"_I'm going to find the man who framed me!"_ Klonoa thought in his head.

Kingdom of Sorrow: Throne of Sorrow

"Please Sorrow, I beg of you to help us break Klonoa out!" Lolo said. She was on her knees, bowing to Sorrow (AKA Edward). Popka and Leorina looked shocked at her actions.

"Why should I…I have no emotion towards him besides detest…" Sorrow said with no emotion visible. He crossed his legs while sitting on his throne.

"Because, I am willing to do anything for you to help us get him out of jail! Anything at all!"

Sorrow sighed. He jumped of his throne and walked towards Lolo. Sorrow looked at her head. Lolo was still on the ground. You could hear her trembling.

"I will help you Lolo." Sorrow said slowly. Leorina and Popka looked shocked yet happy.

"OK…what do you want?" Lolo asked, looking up at him.

Sorrow turned around. "I don't want anything. If what I wanted were given, Klonoa would not even be alive now. Personally, I would not want to help but…you remind me of it…."

Lolo looked at Sorrow in the eye. "I remind you….of what?"

"Nothing of your concern. Come. We shall save Klonoa." Sorrow said silently. Lolo nodded and the others followed.

NEXT DAY

Machine Gun Street in Volcan City.

The horizon was upon the city. A boy in a drench coat was walking through the city with a large cowboy hat. His hands were in his pockets and he was wearing shades. He had black floppy ears.

As the boy walked down the street, he walked in many puddles. Apparently, it had rained earlier. He walked around a corner and saw an wanted list. It read, KLONOA: Crime: Stealing Gem of Discord, price: any.

The boy in the drench coat looked away. He ran around the street looking for a store that was open. He found one called Diner of Dreams.

The boy in the drench coat looked at the counter man. "Hey," the boy said. "Do you…know anything about the Gem of Discord?"

The Counter Man looked at the boy. "Well of course…But it's forbidden to talk about it. Promise you won't tell on me."

The boy shook his head yes.

"Well OK. It goes like this," the Counter Man said. "Long ago, during the early days of the city, the Gem of Discord was created by what we call "The Maker." He made a robot out of metal made to protect the city but when he proposed it, the council did not agree with his robot. He was disgraced, and filled with Sorrow that pilled up with the order of the 1st King of Sorrow, let loose his robot powered by the Gem. of Discord. That's how the fighting of the city began but you know the rest. Some have made robots out of the Gem of Discord. I heard around the first time the Dream Traveler appeared in Lunetea, someone was making another one to kill him. But I aint sure."

The boy nodded. "Thank you…" He started walking towards the door. "Oh…and do you know where the Gem of Discord might be?"

"Well in history, the maker has built his robot in one of the two factories so I guess it might be there. Why do you want to know this stuff anyway?"

The boy took of his hat revealing two floppy ears. He turned around. "I want to clear my name," he said. The boy disappeared and reappeared behind the Counter Man. The boy hit the Counter Man in his neck thus knocking him out.

"Time to look for that Gem of Discord. If I find it, then I'll find the look alike." The boy said. He took of all his cloths to reveal a orange jumpsuit with a large collar that covered his mouth.

"There can only be one Klonoa!" the boy yelled. (Yes the Boy is Klonoa). Klonoa ran in as quickly as he could in his orange jump suit leaving a orange trail of energy behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klonoa: That one was good if you ask me.

Lolo: I agree

Me: Review This Fic! I've practiced my writing skills.


	3. Lolo and Sorrow? Metal Meeting!

Early Morning , Playground of the Kingdom of Discord 

Lolo was walking with Sorrow in the playground. The smell of dirt and construction was in the air. Sorrow was looking straight in front of them while Lolo looked down at her feet while walking.

"Hey…" Lolo said. "You said that I remind you of something…and I've been thinking…what do I remind you of?"

Sorrow stopped walking. He turned away from Lolo. Lolo looked at his back. "So…what?"

Sorrow sighed. Lolo stared as he spoke. "Have you ever wondered why the world has done you wrong? Have you ever wondered why you are you, why your elders made you into what you hate? Of course not. You were not born with happiness that was corrupted into Sorrow."

Lolo stood still looking at Sorrow, concentrating on him and him alone.

"When I was seven years old, my father died…I was left alone with the Kingdom of Sorrow. I was completely alone. Later I left the Kingdom of Sorrow to find a friend but everyone hated me. I was so alone. It wasn't my fault that I was born like this! I pulled myself together but…then it happened…"

"What happened to you?" Lolo got closer to him to that she was about two inches away from his collar.

Sorrow's fist clenched. He began to growl. "WHY SHOULD I CONTINUE TO TELL YOU!?!" Sorrow said turning around to face Lolo. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Lolo looked down at her feet. There was a silence so intense that the birds around the area stopped chirping.

Lolo looked up into Sorrow's red eyes. "I just wanted to know…I care that you've been done wrong. I've been done wrong and I know how you feel." Lolo stopped.

Sorrow blinked in surprise. "I remember a feeling that you have been using currently. Is it pity?"

Lolo turned away from Sorrow. "It's concern."

The silence was broken when tears hit the ground. Sorrow was crying slowly. Not moving an inch as if he weren't crying.

"Lolo…close your eyes.." Sorrow said.

Lolo looked at him blushing. She closed her eyes slowly. Little did they know they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere Klonoa looked up at the tall building in front of him. There were three pipes sticking out of the short/wide building. Smoke emerged from each pipe and out of all the open windows.

Klonoa snickered. "So I guess this factory isn't abandoned. It does not matter. With my speed no one will notice."

The cat jumped in the air and through one of the many smoking windows. He landed inside. It was pitch black with smoke. Klonoa coughed.

"So…this is the factory. The last one was burned to the ground so I guess it wouldn't be there," (I skipped that part because it would have been boring.) Klonoa said. 

Klonoa's ring glowed brightly enough to let Klonoa be able to see where he's walking. The boy stepped forwards, his steps echoed through the area. Klonoa raised the ring so he could see well. "It's so empty and hot. Klonoa pulled his black collar above his mouth in order to breathe better.

Klonoa continued to look around as he walked until he suddenly he felt nothing under his feet.

"MANYA!!!!!" Klonoa yelled as he fell through the small hatch. The air began to get colder and colder. At the bottom there was a blue light.

Klonoa landed on the ground on his feet then slipped. He stood up and looked around. "What is this? Why is it so cold here?" Everything was in ice or extremely cold. A huge tube was in the middle of the room. Around that tube the ground was on frozen and red. Klonoa walked onto the surface surrounding the tube. The floor was warm. Klonoa wiped his the tube in order to see in it. Nothing was there. Just a few bolts and what seemed to be a few pieces of unconnected wires.

"The heck is this?" Klonoa asked himself. He crouched to the ground and look at a sign that was on the tube. "Metal Klonoa Dream Traveler."

Klonoa froze. He looked down at and found a book. It looked like a diary. The cat with maple flap ears picked it up and opened it. Only one page was in it. He began to read. There were splotches of coffee on the page that covered some words.

"The data that I have collected from the – will make this robot – to destroy all that stand in my way. If the- he will develop a random personality bent on goal to be the original. I cant turn off the machine. Apparently the Met- Klonoa will have a mission to destroy everything that the original- cares abou- then take his" 

Klonoa stopped reading. This book or whatever it was made him angry. "Who? Why?"

He read the bottom page. "By Leo- the future ruler of Lunetea! I'll show them all!"

"LEO? That's Leorina's name…! But then that means she made this Metal Klonoa. Whatever it is."

"Whatever it is, is right behind you," said a dark robotic voice. 

Klonoa turned around and was hit in the jaw by a metallic fist. The cat boy was sent flying through several walls until eventually he hit a solid wall the was the underground.

"Who the heck are you?!" Klonoa yelled.

"I'm Klonoa!" Metal Klonoa said running at Klonoa. Klonoa jumped and hit the ceiling. Metal Klonoa jumped through the ceiling.

"What?" Klonoa grunted. He looked up and heard a whirring sound. Suddenly a black blur came down and smashed him through the ground. Metal Klonoa looked down and saw that he punched him to the core of Lunetea.

"Terminated: Klonoa the Fake," Metal Klonoa declared. He disappeared and reappeared above the factory.

"HEY YOU!" Someone yelled from the ground. Metal Klonoa looked down at them from the sky.

There were a lot of workers that apparently guarded the Gem of Discord entrance.

"Get DOWN KLONOA!"

Metal Klonoa flew down to the ground. The workers looked at the metal piece of work.

Metal Klonoa has a back surface for his fur. He had a metal covering on that looked like Klonoa's cloths. His ears could move like Klonoa's to float. His jet shoes allowed him to fly as much as he wanted.

"You're not Klonoa? Where's the G-g-gem of Discord?"

Metal Klonoa laughed robitically. "I am the Gem of Discord," he yelled raising his hand at them. He pointed his finger into the sky and he began to count down from three.

"3, 2, 1, Self-Detonation!"

Metal Klonoa exploded his parts went flying across the city the Gem of Discord was in the middle of the explosion. It was shinning a green explosion. The whole town flashed green and in moments it was up in falmes.

To be continued….


	4. Safe Place! Sorrow VS Metal Klonoa!

Afternoon Volcanic Inferno: Above ground (Note: Thoughts are _italics_ and so are flashbacks)

The Gem of Discord lay on a bit of ground that was not surrounded by fire. The Gem began to float in mid air. It glowed green and soon all the pieces of Metal Klonoa recombined around it. The Gem was were the heart would've been.

"Now to destroy everything Klonoa the fake cared about." Metal Klonoa said in a monotone voice. His speed great, he disappeared looking for them.

Afternoon: Underground Sewers  
Sorrow was sitting down on the ground in the sewer, his back to a wall. Lolo was in his bloody hands. There was blood across his body from shoulder down his arm. There were scratches all over him and blood trickled down his leg making a small puddle.

Lolo was unconscious. Sorrow looked down at her. "What was that feeling I just had…" Sorrow asked himself.

He began to remembered what happened after he told Lolo to close her eyes.

_Flashback:_

"Close your eyes Lolo, " Sorrow said calmly.

Lolo blushed before doing what he said. She put her hands behind her back and stood on her toes. 

_Sorrow looked at her then grunted the words "Good Night!" His fist connected with Lolo's stomach. She passed out and fell into his arms. He set her down on the ground._

"I'm going to look on my own."  
Later he saw what looked like Klonoa in the middle of the street by a factory of some sorts. He looked closer at it. "That isn't Klonoa! What's going on here! A robot!?!"

Then suddenly a green explosion began to destroy everything. Sorrow rushed away and looked for a place to hide but it seemed that he couldn't get away. Then he thought "THE SEWERS! IF I CANT GET AWAY THERE ITS OVER FOR ME!" 

_He found one near the park Lolo was still at. He looked at her and picked her up. The green explosion was right behind him about 20 feet away and getting closer fast._

Sorrow opened a near by Sewer whole. It was very deep so he threw Lolo down first. He was about to jump down but he was caught in the explosion scratches began to kill him. Pieces of matter were flying everywhere. A broken piece of a glass window flew towards him and cut his arm, blood flying in the explosion and on the glass. A antique sword cut his leg thus making him fall down the sewer. A car covered the entrance. 

He looked down, small drops of blood flying in mid air. Lolo was about to hit the ground in a few moments. Sorrow dived down faster even though the cuts began to burn more. He caught her just in time to break the fall with his body.

Flashback Done

Sorrow closed his eyes and growled. "This is simply bull! And I cant feel Klonoa's energy anywhere!"

His yelling awoke Lolo. Sorrow closed his and passed out. Lolo finally opened her eyes and saw that he was hurt.

Lolo gasped. She got out of his arms half blushing and scared. Lolo looked at his wounds. Her hands glowed pink then she put them on his wounds. The wounds began to smoke but the cut began to heal, the blood disappeared.

Lolo stood up and clenched her fist after completing the healing process. "You…why did you do that…"  
Sorrow remained motionless. To Lolo, he looked like a child. "I didn't want this to happen. What's going on?"

Lolo yelled . Sorrow sniffled.

Lolo looked down at Sorrow. He was crying and talking in his sleep. "No mommy don't go…No Mommy, no….please…." Lolo looked at the scene that he displayed. "Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. DON'T DIE!!" S

Sorrow yelled and woke up sweating. He was gasping and crying, his eyes filled with shock, fear, and sorrow.

He looked around then at Lolo. "Mother...?" he whispered. "no…just you…"

Lolo turned around. "I healed you."

Sorrow look at her still. "Thank you Lolo-chan." He stood up.

Lolo turned around. "You woke up quickly. I just got done healing you a few seconds ago."

"Did I talk in my sleep Lolo-chan?" Sorrow asked. "Well did i?" 

Lolo looked at him in a depressed way. "Yes."

Sorrow clenched his fist and punched himself in the gut. He stood up after coughing. The sad king then jumped into the air and towards the ceiling.

"C'mon Lolo! We don't have any time left!"

Lolo nodded and jumped into the air. Sorrow punched the car that blocked the exit of the sewer away.

He and Lolo looked around once they landed on what was left of the city. Nothing was there. Ruins of what were buildings were partially on fire and glass was everywhere. "Darn. Klonoa must be gone. Not even I could've survived the attack."

"What do you mean by that!" Lolo yelled at him. "What happened here and what happened to Klonoa!"

Sorrow closed his eyes and explained to Lolo everything that happened while she was unconscious. The girl had tears in her eyes by the end of the tale. "All those people, children, and Klonoa... This is a-a-a-bad d-dream isn't it! YOU ARE LYING!"

Lolo fell to the dirty ground, crying. She pounded the ground making it crack. Smoke surrounded her fist.

"I am sorry." Klonoa said behind Lolo. "I'm sorry I worried you Lolo."

Lolo turned around and stood up to hug him but then got a surprised. Metal Klonoa was in her face. "Bye-bye."

Metal Klonoa raised his fist and tried to punch Lolo in the face but she jumped back. Lolo ran back at him with a fist charged. "50 percent Barrage!" Lolo yelled. She began pounding Metal Klonoa with fist of fury! Dents formed in it's chest. On the final fight she punched through the middle of it's body.

Metal Klonoa looked at her and laughed robotically. "That wont work on me!" The wires in his body started to wrap around Lolo's arm. They connected under her skin on the shoulder.

"Electric Shock" Metal Klonoa activated. Lolo was electrocuted for a few seconds then Metal Klonoa stopped and threw her at Sorrow. Sorrow caught her and set her down. She was still alive but wouldn't be getting for at the very lease a day in any normal case.

Sorrow looked at Metal Klonoa with discuss. "You! You are going down!"

" 'Going down' is not part of my mission!"

To be continued.


	5. KLonoa LIVING!

Klonoa Returns Metal Evil

Klonoa awoke, brushing off ashes. The ground around him was dirty and mainly rocks and ash. The sky was grey and the sun couldn't be seen. Around him, the buildings were destroyed. His shirt had holes in it that also showed his bloody wounds.

"I-I-I have to find him!" Klonoa stuttered as he tried to walk. He was weary and limping on his left leg. His ring was still in his hand, drops of blood coloring it. "Lolo…i'll save y-y-y-y-…" Klonoa fell down and began to crawl across the ruble.

At the same time, Sorrow was fighting with Metal Klonoa. Metal Klonoa continued to punch Sorrow in the face and in the gut. Eventually he coughed up some blood that colored the ground. Sorrow caught the upcoming punch. Sorrow punched Metal Klonoa in the face only to hurt himself more.

"DAH! You stupid-!" Sorrow yelled. He blew on his hand. Metal Klonoa uppercut Sorrow. Metal Klonoa laughed robotically. Metal Klonoa flew into the air and then back down, his leg stretched out. His leg made connected with Sorrow's forehead. Sorrow's body hit the ground.

He turned his head and looked at the unconscious Lolo. The girl began to shake on the ground. The vision of her began to become blurry when he began to cry. Sorrow tried to rise from the ground. His head was injured and his stomach was in intense pain.

Metal Klonoa picked Sorrow up by the collar. Metal Klonoa's eyes were psyched. Sorrow coughed up blood on Metal Klonoa's face. The robot growled then threw Sorrow. The King of Sorrow flew through the sky, the wind whistled as he soared. He fell to the ground and a crack was heard. His spine was cracking. 

Eslwhere-

Klonoa was running as best as he could. His vision was blurry. "Lolo…Sorrow…!" His arms were hanging. One of his eyes were closed. His confidence was going down.

He could see it now. Metal Klonoa was destroying everything. A fiery explosion was around. Lolo was dead. Everyone, dead. Lunetea was up in flames.

"N------------------------------------------------------------O!" Klonoa yelled. His echo was loud and heard around the whole destroyed city. Everyone heard it.

"What was that?" Metal Klonoa asked no-one. He looked around and then stopped. His sensors picked up a warm blooded creature. The robot dashed towards the warm blooded creature. Klonoa took his shoes off quickly. They were weighted (10,000,000,000lbs.). Klonoa began to dash out forward. His feet were stabbed by the pebbles and glass on the rubble. He took the pain and then saw him. Metal Klonoa was coming to.

"1st SHOT!" Klonoa yelled quickly. The Hydro-electric attack was ready to stab Metal Klonoa. "YOU! WHAT'VE YOU DONE!"

Metal Klonoa stretched his arm and caught Klonoa's arm. His arm was being squeezed. Klonoa yelled with pain but still made contact with Metal Klonoa's metal chest.

Metal Klonoa threw Klonoa into the air. When Klonoa fell down, he stared at Metal Klonoa. "You…!" On Metal Klonoa's chest there was a huge dent and crack.

"What was that? That's a boo-boo TOPS!" Metal Klonoa said. His robotic laugh pierced the sky.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? 


	6. Double the Wind Klonoa's Comeback!

Klonoa Returns Metal Evil

FINALE BATTLE

Klonoa and Metal Klonoa were exchanging blows. Klonoa was getting most of the blows in his face, chest, and stomach. Metal Klonoa struck Klonoa in the face and sent him flying. When Klonoa landed on the ground, he coughed up droplets of blood. Klonoa got on his feet and got into a position. "2nd Shot!" Klonoa coughed. He was shaking as his life force was draining. Metal Klonoa laughed robotically. The robot rushed at Klonoa, his hand outstretched. It's sharp fingers stabbed Klonoa in the middle of his chest. The 2nd Shot disappeared and Klonoa's life force returned only to be drained by Metal Klonoa's hand. Klonoa was still as Metal Klonoa started moving forward in his chest.

"So easy!" Metal Klonoa shouted. He was so delighted at himself. Klonoa shivered.

"I… will… stop you…" Klonoa struggled to say. Klonoa fell again. 

Metal Klonoa looked down at him. "I don't deserve to be here if you are such a WEAKLING!"

Metal Klonoa raised his foot and then rushed it down towards Klonoa's face. Suddenly, Metal Klonoa was hit with a lighting bolt that shot right through his chest. Metal Klonoa's outer energy disappeared. He exploded and then reformed in the sky. The Gem of Discord was in his hand.

"Target: King of Sorrow. Adjective: Destroy." Metal Klonoa said moving robotically. He put the Gem of Discord in his body again. "That's better," he said normally.

"You…you…!" Sorrow said clutching his arm. His left arm was extended while he began to fly towards Metal Klonoa. They began to exchange blows in mid air. Sorrow wasn't getting anywhere without his other arm.

"Sorrow!" Klonoa yelled. "Take the GEM OF DISCORD AWAY!" Sorrow looked down. "Shut the heck up! I know!" Metal Klonoa punched Sorrow in the face and sent him flying into towards a destroyed building. Metal Klonoa caught Sorrow and threw him down to the ground around Klonoa.

Klonoa looked at him w/ shook. "Sorrow… darn it! If he cant win…" Klonoa quickly reached in his pocket and pulled a bottle out. He put it up to his lips about to drink it but then he felt weightless. Klonoa fell again and heard Sorrow talking. "Don't go get killed as a drunk…" Sorrow whispered. Sorrow closed his eyes and passed out. The wind blew furiously. Klonoa struggled himself to stand up.

"C'mon…" Klonoa grunted. He put both hands on his ring and pointed at Metal Klonoa. "Wind Bullet!" A great wind brushed across the sky and ground shook. A huge crater was formed around him (5 feet away). Somehow the buildings and rubble around Klonoa began to reappear in perfect shape. People in the city were appearing and looking at Klonoa. The sky was changing from black to blue. Suddenly, the Wind Ring broke in two and fell to the ground.

Klonoa looked at the fragments of the ring. "No…" he whispered. "No, no, no, no…." The ring turned silver and formed into two different rings with a blue jewel.

Metal Klonoa looked surprised. Sorrow and Lolo were both alive and well staring at Klonoa's new rings.

Klonoa smiled and then pointed both the rings at Metal Klonoa. "You gave us a lot of trouble! You're a smart-alike, over-confident, son of a gun! We could've been good friends but if I was friends with a robot, it would be sad."

Metal Klonoa dashed at Klonoa at full speed. Klonoa pointed the rings at him and yelled "WIND OBEDIENCE!" Two wind lasers blasted at Metal Klonoa and obliterated him into nothing. The Gem of Discord cracked and broke into hundreds of pieces. The blue sky's sun shined.

Later: Lolo's House, Living Room

"So that's what happened?" Lolo said. Leorina nodded. "I made Metal Klonoa before I copied the ring. He was so unstable so I shut him down. I never imagined he thought he was Klonoa. I never thought he had what every scientist dreams off. Artificial Intelligence….No one should use the Gem of Discord…Not for that purpose…"

Lolo patted Leorina on the shoulder. "Its all right…sort of…not really…." 

Leorina swung her head down (Anime Style). "……."

Klonoa scratched his head and waved to them all. "Well guys I'm going out. Back to my world you know. See you all soon! I'll introduce you all to someone very important to me! I got word from Gramps that _**she's**_ back home now."

Lolo looked shocked. "SHE? Who is this she?"

"He-he-heh-he! Bye you all!" Klonoa yelled running out the front door. Lolo dropped to the ground on her legs. "Oh…he's taken… Darn it…"

THE END: Please Review  
Ending Poem:  
A desire to be

Is not what it seems

An evil want

Is not shocked.

A powerful tool

Is no match for friendship

Allies of Evil

Allies of Good

Allies of Neutrality

Allies of Power

When it counts…  
Love your enemy, you may get double the silver rings…


End file.
